Consideration
by anonymousauthor1392
Summary: Violet decides to give Olaf a chance. Will it work out like she hoped or will it backfire. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing but the weird plot and weird actions. Everything that came from the book belongs to Lemony Snicket/Daniel Handler. SO be happy and just read and review. Mainly review please please please.(I'll stop begging if you review.)

**Chapter 1 **

**A crying shame.**

Tossing and turning through the night Violet did not get much sleep. She didn't sleep hardly except when her disgusting husband was gone. Violet lived in a new house and alone unless her husband was home drunk or sick. She always dreaded him coming home and calling her his dear Countess Violet. She was finishing her lunch as she heard him coming up the driveway.

She looked up as he walked in. She looked down when she saw he was coming into the kitchen. He sat in the chair beside her and put a bouquet of flowers in front of her. She looked up and smiled without being able to stop herself. She stood up and hugged him. "Thank you Count Olaf." As she said his name she remembered who she was dealing with and she quickly stepped back. "Sorry I didn't realize what I was doing." Olaf shook his head. "My dear a wife can hug her husband anytime she wants. Especially one as beautiful as you." Violet looked up. **Maybe he is not as bad as I thought. He does seem to be nice. **_No do you not remember what he did do Klaus and Sunny. _**Yeah well he is being very nice I think I should give him a chance. **_I don't think you should, to prove my point go ahead. _**Fine I will.**

She looked at him and smiled. "I am sorry I haven't been the most well happy or forgiving person. I am willing to try and make this marriage work." Count Olaf smiled and nodded his head. "Would you accompany me to dinner with my troupe on Saturday?" He looked at her his eyes slightly pleading. She smiled, "of course. But I don't have anything to wear." Count Olaf stood and offered her his hand. She took it and followed him into the living room. "Would you like to go shopping to get some new clothes?"

She looked up at his face and smiled a big grin. "Really I can. Oh yes please." She quickly hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and ran to get her shoes. When she came back into the living room she saw Olaf at the door waiting patiently. She walked over to him and hooked her arm through his and they walked out of the house together. As they got into the car Violet watched the scenery. They had moved to a beautiful part of the city.

Olaf parked the car and got out. He walked over to Violets side of the car and opened her door. She got out of the car and started walking towards a shop until she realized Olaf wasn't following her. She stopped and turned "Whats wrong ho..honey?" He looked at her startled that she called him honey. "Oh um I don't really you know do the shopping thing." Violet frowned, "come on. I am getting clothes so I don't look bad in your company. You have to help me pick at least one out. Please." She pouted a little and drooped her eyes to try and convince him. She smiled gleefully when he sighed and walked over to her. He looked at her and opened the door waiting for her to go through before him.

He watched her walk through, **I can't believe i am doing this. Used to she never would have affected me what is wrong with me. **_Well one thing might be you are talking to yourself and just look at her. She is beautiful. You are lucky she is giving you a chance._** Yeah i know well let's get on with _shopping._** He walked in and looked for Violet. He saw her looking at a few figure showing dresses. She started walking towards the dressing rooms but stopped and waved for him to follow. He sat in a chair and waited for her to come out to ask for his opinion. He heard the door open. He looked up and saw Violet in a beautiful red dress. His thoughts wandered over her figure and landed on her curvy hips and her chest.

Violet walked out of the dressing room and stood waiting for his opinion and for him to d\say she looked terrible. She looked at him and he looked at her with a weird look she had never seen him look at her with. She waved a hand in front of his face. He jumped and realized where he was. He looked at her and blushed like his thoughts had been thinking thoughts that were best not said out loud. "So what do you think?" He looked at her and motioned for her to turn in a full circle. She did. He thought for a moment, "I like it. Are there any others you want to try on?"

Violet ready to be denied the dress walked back into the dressing room then came out with a shocked look on her face. "What? Uh...I mean yeah I like a few others." She slowly walked towards him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. "Come on lets see the other ones." He started talking to her as she tried on a few other dresses. They both liked them all. "I have one more I want you to try on." He handed her a white wedding dress. She didn't notice that it was a wedding dress until she walked out.

When she walked out she looked for Olaf. She went to turn around and change out of the dress when she saw him on the ground. He saw her and he walked over. "Are you alright. I thought you left when I couldn't find you. So do you like the dress?" He smiled at her and nodded. "Why don't you you look in the mirror Violet." Violet did as she was asked and looked in the mirror. When she saw her reflection she gasped. She quickly turned and saw Olaf on one knee. She took a step back. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of him.

"Violet I love you and I always have. I am truly sincerely sorry about sending away Klaus and Sunny. I did it so we had a chance to get to know one another. I have loved you from the moment you moved in with me. I humbly and desperately ask. Will you marry me?" He looked at her and opened a small velvet box that had a ring inside. The ring had a diamond in the middle and a few smaller dark stones surrounding it.

She took a step back and put her hand on her head. She felt a migraine coming. She thought of how nice he had been since their first wedding when she was fourteen. Now sixteen she felt an emotion tugging at her heart. "I...uh...I'm feeling faint." As she said it she fainted and thankfully Olaf caught her in time to stop her from hitting her head on the floor of the store.

Olaf carried her to the car and put her in the passenger seat. Before he got in he put the eight dresses and four outfits he had bought her in the trunk. He looked over at Violet with caring eyes every few minutes. When they arrived home he carried Violet upstairs to her room and placed her lovingly on the bed. He kissed her forehead before going and getting her clothes. Violets eyes fluttered open when she looked around she saw it was almost midnight. She got off the bed and realized that she was in her nightgown. She blushed at the thought of Olaf changing her. She remembered what had happened. She mentally laughed at herself for fainting. After putting her robe on she walked downstairs into the kitchen. She turned on the light and saw a not on the counter. She walked over and picked it up.

_Dear Countess,_

_After your incident at the stores I brought you home. Don't worry I did not change you a friend of yours did. Justice Strauss. Anyways when you read this please come into the living room._

_Yours truly,_

_Count Olaf_

Violet reread the note and than put it down. She hesitantly walked into the living room to find another note. She sighed thinking it would say he had gone out to get drunk. She picked the note up and unfolded it.

_Dear Countess,_

_Good morning. I am hoping that you will join me on the veranda for a quick breakfast or lunch or dinner depending when you wake._

_Yours Truly,_

_Count Olaf_

Violet folded the note back up and quickly walked out towards the veranda. As she walked through the doors leading to the veranda she gasped and stopped...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey peoples ok this is the second chapter so please review. I willnot be updating until I get at least five reveiws so reveiw please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have told you I don't want to go into it but I will. It ain't mine I own the plot and maybe a new character but that is where I and the law draws the line.

Bye Bye now.

Anonymousauthor1392

Chapter 2

_Previously: (this is a summary not exact terms)Violet gets two note from Olaf she goes on the Veranda and gasps at what she sees. _

As Violet walked out onto the veranda she gasped. There was a table with a lit candle in the middle and two chairs. She looked at the table and saw another note. She sighed at his persistence to use notes. She walked over to the table and opened it.

_Dear Countess,_

_I am sorry to if I am aggravating you with notes. I will be out shortly go up to the bathroom and put on the outfit that is in there. Sorry if i am gone to long._

_Yours truly,_

_Count Olaf_

Violet giggled to herself and put the note on the table. When she walked into the bathroom she saw the red dress she had tried on. She smiled and changed into the dress. When she got back to the veranda she saw Olaf sitting in tuxedo with a red rose. As she came out onto the veranda Count Olaf stood and kissed her hand. He handed her the rose. She smiled at him. "You look absolutely stunning, Violet." Violet gave Olaf a kiss on each cheek. "You look positively handsome, Olaf."

They sat at the table and started dinner. Violet hadn't realized how hungry she was until she started to eat dinner. "So what happened after I fainted?" Olaf looked up surprised that she was talking to him. "Oh...um...well I brought you home. You have been asleep for almost two days. You look a lot better now that you slept. No offense." Violet looked up. She smiled, "well at least I got some sleep. So if I remember correctly you asked me a question before I fainted." Olaf nodded and turned a light shade of red. Violet continued on, "What was the question?"

"Well...I was asking...um I asked...oh forget it I asked..."he hesitated,"I asked if you would marry me." He had his eyes closed as he asked. He opened them a tad to see Violet rushing at him with a weird look on her face...

A/N I love being the writer I love me being able to end on a cliffie. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i FiNaLlY gOt SoMe ReViEwS fRoM...eLvIe-BeXeR aNd CaSpErS gIrL. hUgE tHaNkS tO tHeM eSpEcIaLlY eLvIe-BeXeR I aM gOiNg To LiStEn To ElViE's AdViCe.

DiScLaImEr: I oWn NoThInG eXcEpT tHe PlOt AnD tHiS cOoL dEsIgN. aNd MaYbE a NeW cHaRaCtEr.

ByE bYe NoW,

AnOnYmOuAaUtHoR1392

**Chapter 3**

Violet quickly slapped Olaf in the face. "How dare you? I am still pissed about you sending my only family left away." She quickly walked away. Olaf sat at he table rubbing his cheek where Violet haad hit him. He heard a door slam.

He stood slowly and called a maid out to clean up. He walked in the house and towards the stairs. When he got to the master bedroom door he paused and looked at Violets door. When he turned theknob he found the door locked. He reached into his pocket feeling for his key muttering something about the maids.

In the master room Violet smiled and called someone. "It's working just as we planned. Yes...Yes...hold on he is trying to come in." She put the phone on the bed and quickly ran and put a chair under the doorknob to stop him from being able to open the door. "Olaf go away. Sleep in another room." She heard him sigh and walk away to her room.

After she heard her door shut she ran back tothe bed and jumped on it. She picked up the phone after she had laid down comfortably. "Ok. I'm back. Yes it is all working out like I...we planned. I think I can get him to let them come back for a visit. Ok well I need to get ready for...ok...goodnight to you to." She hung the phone up.

As she laid in bed she thought about what was going to happen soon. She smiled as she went to sleep. She woke up the next morning to someone banging on the bedroom door. She slipped out of bed and put on her robe. When she opened the door Olaf almost hit her in the face because he was not paying attention. She stepped back in shock.

"What do you want. And why are you trying to hit me?" Olaf stepped back in shock that she had opened the door. "Oh...um...I just wanted to apologize. And uh I have some good news. I um am bringing Sunny and Klaus back for a visit. I hope you are happy. Ok well I am gonna go now. Bye." He walked down the hall quickly and looked back after he heard the door shut.

She ran to the phone. "Hello can I talk to her? No i'll leave a message tell her Violet said the plans working. Okay thank you." She put the phone down and walked into the bathroom to change into a yellow sundress. She walked out of the room to meet Johnathan. She was smiling as she walked out of the house to get in to the cab in front of her house.

Violet smiled as she walked into the resteraunt. She walked to the back and sat in a booth with a man. They smiled as they ate their brunch and stood to leave. They walked out of the resteraunt arm in arm talking and smiling. They both got into a cab and sat in the back. After about an hour of driving they arrived at a large house and got out together. They walked into the house hand in hand.

After at least three hours Violet came out and called a cab. When Violet got home she took a long bath and ordered dinner for her and Olaf on the balcony. When Olaf got home she smiled trying to get ready to do this. As Olaf walked in she steeled herself to not throw up no matter what. She walked over to him acting drunk.

She threw her arms around his neck. She laughed and gave him a kiss and slipped her arms around his neck. She dragged him over to the table and poured him a full glass of wine. She walked to a chest and came back over and sitting on his lap.

She slipped a pill into his wine without him noticing. She looked up as a maid walked out and smiled a huge smile. She waved her over and leaned closer to Olaf. "How about after dinner you come and _talk_ to me. I get lonely sometimes. She looked at Olaf and saw the look in his eyes. **_It's working yes I am going to succeed._** "Oh...Um...I don't know. Are you sure?" Violet nodded eagerly and started to eat her dinner feeding bits and pieces to Olaf.

After dinner Violet ran to her room tidying up while Olaf pushed their chairs in and lagged behind. Violet was mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen. She looked up as Olaf walked into the room.

A/N I love cliffies. Well anyways R&R please. Oh if you are a little confused don't worry it will all unfold soon enough. Well it will if I get my wanted reviews.


	4. A surprise

**A/N HEY Y'ALL SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE MY LAST UPDATE...i GOT SOME ADVICE FOR A NEW WAY TO WRITE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**

**Bye Bye Now,**

**Anonymousauthor1392**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously: After dinner Violet ran to her room tidying up while Olaf pushed their chairs in and lagged behind. Violet was mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen. She looked up as Olaf walked into the room._

Violet turned quickly to face Olaf. She smiled a warm sweet smile. She motioned for Olaf to sit on the bed while she walked to the bathroom. "I will just be a minute make yourself comfortable." She walked out of the room.

"Take your time." He slowly took his jacket off and threw it on a chair. He sat on the bed a slight bit uncomfortable without knowing why.

"I'm back. Are you okay? You look a little tired. Did you have too much to drink? Oh well you need to lie down."

"No I am fine just a little tired is all. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Violet stood and quickly shut the bedroom door. **_I can't believe I am doing this. Come on you can do it remember the plan and you will be fine. Just breath think about Johnathon. _**She walked over to Olaf and knelt before him. She looked him in the eyes.

"Look at me Olaf. I am sorry for my behavior."

Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. She sat back on her heels and looked him defiantly in the eyes.

"What are you doing? I thought you hated me."

Violet put her hand on his mouth and shook her head.

Olaf slid down to the floor and put his hands around Violets waist and pulled her closer.

Violet looked in his eyes and saw the want and the need.

Olaf slowly kissed her and then began to unbutton her dress. She did not stop him. Slowly he stood and scooped her into his arms and placed her on the bed.

The next morning Violet woke after Olaf had left. Violet showered quickly and dressed in a midnight blue sun dress. She walked out of the house heading for the usual cafe she met Johnathon in.

She walked into the cafe and went straight to the back booth without looking for Johnathon. He knew to come to that booth.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a rose appeared in front of her face. She turned to face Johnathon. She smiled radiantly as she stood to hug him.

She motioned for him to sit down beside her.

He sat down and grabbed her hand in his and kissed her on the cheek.

"My dear Violet you look exquisite like always. How are you? Is everything working like it should be?."

She smiled at him and stood. She grabbed his hand and headed for a cab. After they got in the cab and directed him to where to go she leaned over and kissed him.

They hungrily kissed each other with all of the passion Violet and Johnathon had. They paid the cabbie and walked into Johnathon's house.

After the servants had taken their coats and been dismissed for the rest of the afternoon they began kissing again. Violet made a small gasping sound when Johnathon picked her up and carried them both to his room.

Violet smiled radiantly as she woke up and hour later to find Johnathon beside her fast asleep. She moved to get off the bed when Johnathon reached out quickly and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back to him.

"What are you doing? Oh no I feel sick." She jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom.

"Are you alright Violet?"

Violet heaved her small breakfast out of her stomach. When she finished she turned and smiled. She was happy John was here to help her.

She smiled at him and suddenly realized why he was staring at her. She and him were completly naked. Paying no mind to their dressing conditions she walked over to him and hugged him.

She felt what the hug did to him. He wanted her again. She looked in his eyes and saw a burning passion. She realeased him and walked back over to the bed and lay on it.. After a moment she looked at him wondering what he was doing.

She saw him looking at her with a strange look. She recognized the passionate fire in his eyes. She beckoned him to her.

At her beckon John walked over to the bed and lay on the opposite side as she.

After John lay by her Violet turned and straddled John. She would make him sorry he had toyed with her every time they met.

An hour later Violet snuck out of bed left a note and hurried home.

When Violet got home she ordered lunch and sat in her room thinking of the past afternoon. When Olaf returned home and found Violet in her room smiling about something he thought it was about him.

He walked in and hugged her. She looked at him and forced herself to keep smiling. She stood and took his jacket.

"Olaf I need to go shopping for some things today would you like to come?"

"Oh no thank you. I know you can handle it."

Violet sighed tp herse;f and walked out of the house with some money in her pocket. She decided to walk to the stores and call a taxi back home.

The next few weeks passed by quickly for Violet she only remembered the meetings with John and an occasional phone call.

After about a month Violet began having morning sickness. She paid it no mind until John asked about it. She realized he had noticed it too.

She went to the doctor. And he confirmed their suspicions...she was pregnant...**_Oh damn now the hard part of the plan...I hope he beleives it is his...even though it isn't._**

She steeled herself for what she was about to do. She slowly but steadily walked into Olaf's room.

"Olaf I have to tell you something."

"Olaf and what is that my dear?"

"Um I think I might be pregnant."

Olaf turned a pale color and suddenly went limp. Violet giggled at the site.

_A few hours later:_

"Uh what happened? Violet where am I?"

Violet turned suddenly from the telephone and put a finger up silently telling him to hold on. "Ok I know ok he's awake I gotta go. Yeah same to you. Oh your awake how do you feel?"

"Oh I feel like I got hit with a frying pan. Why do I have such a headache?"

Violet stood and seemed to be thinking of an answer to his question.

"Um well you see you fainted and I had to get some help to move you into this room. So umm I kinda hit your head on the door and the the bed. I'm sorry."

Olaf looked surprised. "Well that explains some of it but why did I pass out?"

Violet shifted nervously on her feet, "Well um you fainted because I told you that...um...well I told you that I was pregnant."

Olaf looked at her and looked as if he were going to faint again. "How did this happen?"

Violet looked up with a shocked face. "You mean you don't remeber? I do but how could you?"

She ran out of the room. **_Ha he should beleive that. If he doesn't then well a different approach never hurt._**

She was sitting in the kitchen drinking some wine when she heard a familiar voice...

A/N:Sorry I had taken so ong to update I have been gone for a week and just got back and so yeah well here it is read & review please please please. Oh and enjoy...

Bye Bye Now,

3anonymousauthor1392


	5. HEHE SURPRISE!

**A/NSorry it has taken so long...I have been busy trying to keep my grades up to par...but thanks to an anonymous reveiwer I decided to update because they said they loved the story so I have to...so here it is...REALLY REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**_previously:_ **

_"Olaf I have to tell you something."_

_"Olaf and what is that my dear?"_

_"Um I think I might be pregnant."_

_Olaf turned a pale color and suddenly went limp. Violet giggled at the site._

_A few hours later:_

_"Uh what happened? Violet where am I?"_

_Violet turned suddenly from the telephone and put a finger up silently telling him to hold on. "Ok I know ok he's awake I gotta go. Yeah same to you. Oh your awake how do you feel?"_

_"Oh I feel like I got hit with a frying pan. Why do I have such a headache?"_

_Violet stood and seemed to be thinking of an answer to his question._

_"Um well you see you fainted and I had to get some help to move you into this room. So umm I kinda hit your head on the door and the the bed. I'm sorry."_

_Olaf looked surprised. "Well that explains some of it but why did I pass out?"_

_Violet shifted nervously on her feet, "Well um you fainted because I told you that...um...well I told you that I was pregnant."_

_Olaf looked at her and looked as if he were going to faint again. "How did this happen?"_

_Violet looked up with a shocked face. "You mean you don't remeber? I do but how could you?"_

_She ran out of the room. **Ha he should beleive that. If he doesn't then well a different approach never hurt.**_

_She was sitting in the kitchen drinking some wine when she heard a familiar voice..._

A New Beginning

Violet turned and saw Johnathon standing next to Olaf.

"Violet who is this? He said he was a friend from school."

Violet smiled and hugged him. "He is an old friend. How is your wife? Is she still pregnant or did she already have the baby?"

Olaf shrugged and walked out of the room. When he got to the door he turned and walked back to Violet and kissed her on the cheek.

"Violet I am so so so sorry for not remembering. I should've known you would have never done anything like that. Can you ever forgive me?"

Violet smiled and nodded, she kissed Olaf and turned back to Johnathon.

"So why are you here? Whats wrong?"

"Violet don't worry so much. I just wanted to come check on you. How are you feeling?"

Violet smiled and fixed some tea. "I'm doing fine. I feel a little sick in the mornings but thats expected."

She sat down and handed Johnathon his cup of tea. She smiled weakly and waved her hand at him. She sipped her tea and looked at the kitchen tiles. She blushed under his knowing gaze.

"Why are you staring at me? I am perfectly fine."

"I'm not staring. I can worry all I please. So what are we doing today?" He gave Violet a big smile and patted her knee.

Violet smiled and absently rubbed her stomach, "how about some shopping and some lunch."

Johnathon grinned and nodded. Violet left a note for Olaf and grabbed her keys. She walked out to the Johnathons car and put her seatbelt on. She sat quietly and watched the sites go by. She was drawn out of her thoughts by a voice. She looked over to Johnathon and saw that he was talking. He looked at her.

"You there?"

Violet smiled and nodded, "Sorry just lost in my thoughts."

"What are you thinking about? Are you gonna tell me where you want to eat?"

"Um lets go to Cafe Salmonela(umm think its right...supposed to be the cafe from The Erzatz Elevator). I was thinking about the future. I hope the plan works. Well here we are. Order for me please. I need to use the restroom.

* * *

(A Few months later) 

Violet was sitting at the house eating lunch. She stood then sat down again. She was having trouble moving with her stomach sticking out. She sighed and yelled for Olaf. He ran in and took her plate and glass. She yelled for him again.

"Whats wrong Violet?

She screwed her face up in pain,"I need to go to the hospital."

Olaf jumped and flushed. He ran to their room and got her bags. He pulled her off the couch slowly and walked her to the car. He put her in the car and shut the door. He ran back for the bags and locked the door. He sped to the hospital and parked by the E.R. He ran to Violets door and pulled it open. He helped her out and got the bags.

"Hurry up please."

"Is the baby coming?"

"I don't know but could you hurry please." She slapped him on the arm and tried to walk faster.

When thy got inside a shy ooking nurse saw them and ran to Violet with a wheelhair. "Ma'am are you in labor?"

Violet didn't answer she only screwed her face up in pain.

(A Few months later) 

**Olaf sat in the waiting room in a little plastic cair. He started pacing back and forth in three strides. After a few hours the doctor came out. "Doctor whats going on is she hurt? Please tell me!"**

**"Well since you are her husband I have to tell you...**

**DUH DUH DUUUUUH**

**Another A/N Special thanks to Robots are your friends for that little push!!!!**


	6. The Actual Chapter Six

**A/N: OK since I have already gotten a few reviews from people asking me to continue this story. SO I will. Thanks for the push. But hey ya'll like it and I need an outlet so here it is.**

**Duh Duuh Duuuuhh!**

**Oh and **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twisted twisted plot of this story. I would love to own it though. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Once again**

**Chapter**** Six**

_Recap: Violet is in the hospital and she is in pain.SERIOUS PAIN!_

_(A Few months later) _

**_Olaf sat in the waiting room in a little plastic cair. He started pacing back and forth in three strides. After a few hours the doctor came out. "Doctor whats going on is she hurt? Please tell me!"_**

**"Well I need to tell you that Violet is going to have to stay here in the hospital for quite a while. But the babies are ok."**

**Olaf smiled and shook his hand. He stopped quickly.**

**"What do you mean babie_S_?" Emphasizing the s at the end.**

**"Oh you mean you didnt know? Violet was pregnant with twins. You have a pair of identical little girls. You can go in and see your wife and the children."**

**"Is she ok? I mean Violet?"**

**'Violet? Yes she will be fine after a few months or so in the hospital. She lost a lot of blood and she went through quite a lot of pain. We almost didnt save her."**

**Olaf nodded slowly. He reached for the door handle and slowly turned it. When he walked in he heard Violet talking quietly to the babies, who were a few feet away.**

**"Violet are you feeling fine?"**

**She looked up at the sudden sound of his voice and smiled automatically.**

**"Yes of course I am. I tried to get the doctors to let you in but they said that you might interfere with all of the blood and the accident with the babies."**

**"What do you mean accident?" He barked sharply.**

**Violets face fell. "Oh you mean they didnt tell you did they?"**

**Olaf shook his head slowly and looked like he had just seen the ghost of christmas past. **

**"I don't think I should tell you until you are calm. Please dont get upset Olaf."**

**"Tell me please." He sat in the small plastic chair beside the bed and drew in a shaky breath."**

**"Ok. But you have to promise not to get mad at me and to not yell at the doctors. Ok?"**

**He nodded quickly and leaned closer to show her that he was listening.**

**"Well the babies umbilical cords were wrapped around each others necks. Thats why it took so long and why I went into labor months ahead of schedule."**

**"Well?"**

**"Well what?" Violet asked softly.**

**"What happened."**

**"Oh. The doctors had to induce labor. They put me on very strong sedatives to reduce the pain but the both of the babies at the same time hurt so much. It was worse because they wouldnt even let me see you. But please dont get mad the girls are ok. Do you want to hold your daughters?"**

**He shyly looked to the cribs where the babies were and asked, "Are you sure it's ok? What if I hurt them?"**

**Violet smiled gently, "Dont worry you wont."**

**Olaf shakily walked over to the babies and picked both them up. One on each arm. He walked carefully back to the bed and sat beside Violet and handed her one of the babies.**

**"I haven't named them yet. I wanted you to help me name them."**

**"Really?" He looked at her like a little kid on christmas.**

**She laughed and nodded.**

**"Well dear I am praying and hoping for the name...Beatrice. Please Violet."**

**"Why that name. I thought that you didnt like my mother."**

**Olaf looked at her and shrugged. Violet knew that he was trying to make up for what he had done in the past. She nodded.**

**"Which baby though?"**

**"I was thinking the one that looks the most like you."**

**"Olaf they both look like me."**

**Olaf held the baby in his arms up a little. "This one looks more like you."**

**Violet smiled. Olaf had placed a ribbon in the babies hair. **

**"What about that cutie? How about Isadora or Sunny?"**

**"Why are you picking these names?"**

**"Because, Violet, I know you miss your family and that you love them dearly. Oh and Klaus and Sunny are going to come by tomorrow."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"Yeah I called them up and I told them the whole story in between hangups and I bought their tickets." He looked at his watch. "Oh I have to go pick them up. Ill try to get them by here tonight if I can but the doctors are strict."**

**"Ok. Thank you so much."**

**"No problem. Goodbye ladies, I love you all."**

**He walked out of the room juggling his keys and putting his jacket on.**

**"So Olaf. How is our sister?"**

**"She is going to be ok. She had a little difficulty, which is why I wanted you two to get out here as soon as possible. She needs to see you."**

**"What is the babies name?"**

**"You mean are the babies names?"**

**"What do you mean name_S_"**

**"I mean that we had twins. Their names are Beatrice and Isadora or Sunny. We havent decided on the second name yet."**

**"Who chose Beatrice? Violet?"**

**"No actually I did. I had to beg for her to agree. She thought that then she would think of the baby as her mother reincarnated, but I told her that she needed the names."**

**"You actually love her don't you?"**

**"Yes I do actually. I know thats hard to believe."**

**Sunny who had been asleep, woke up. "Actually thats not that hard to believe. I could always tell you actually cared about her."**

**"Really? Thanks."**

**"Oh no. Don't think this means that I accept you, because it doesn't. I'm just saying that it is easy to believe. And why are you gonna name the baby after me?"**

* * *

**Violet had tried to stay awake but after the nurses came in and took the babies back to the nursery she felt exhausted.**

**The next morning she woke up to the babies cooing loudly and small voices talking to them. **

**"She's waking up."**

**"She looks really sick."**

**"Oh gee thanks guys. I do not look sick. Wait who said that?"**

**"Umm your twin sister. Who do you think? Klaus. You know your brother?"**

**"And I'm here too."**

**"She means to say that she herself, Sunny, is here."**

**Violet started to slide her legs out from under the blankets but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her short. She turned around expecting to see a nurse but instead she saw Olaf.**

**"You know that you are only allowed off of this bed in emergencies." He looked at her and sighed. "But this seems like an emergency to me."**

**"Thank you so much for this." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.**

**She got out of the bed with a little help and crowded into the middle of the room with her siblings."**

**"I'm going to get breakfast for everyone and a change of clothes for Violet. Does anyone want something?"**

**They all shook their heads and started talking again.**

**"Ok then i'll be back in an hour or so. Oh and Violet the nurse said that you need to feed the babies."**

**Olaf walked to the nurses station and asked if he could bring the food in and the nurse nodded and said goodbye. Olaf walked out of the hospital smiling. He walked out to the garage and started looking for his car. **

**He saw it at the far end and walked over to it. He reached into his pocket to unlock the doors when he heard footsteps behind him. He shrugged and unlocked the doors.**

**He turned around at the sound of his name and saw a white hankerchief coming down over his mouth.**

* * *

**"Where is he?"**

**"I don't know Klaus. Can you go see if he got stopped in the parking lot by an accident or something? If he's not still here then can you call our house?"**

**"Sure thing Violet."**

**Violet sat quietly with the two Sunny's and baby Beatrice by her.**


End file.
